Skimmers
Skimmers are a flying variation of the Drudge soldiers. They almost always carry a Shrieker, except for one, which was armed with a Warp Pistol. Some say that Skimmers are adult forms of Mites.The Conduit Manual They are about the same size as Drones, but less bulky. Background The Skimmers were likely all created at the same time as every other Drudge. Weapons of Choice *Shrieker *Warp Pistol Involvement In the mission "Gridlock," you are introduced to Skimmers in a short cutscene. Prometheus informs you that they are searching for the President. They are then common throughout the rest of the game. In Conduit 2, Skimmers are only seen working for the Trust, it is unknown if any are part of the Free Drudge. Strategy Lock on to them with the Z button (or another button if you customized it), then fire at them. Locking on is also useful for locating Skimmers, as they are often hard to see in the sky. Weapons with slower rounds should be avoided, unless the Skimmer is cornered or is hovering in place in close or middle range. Due to the fact that they are often at a far distance from the player, the submachine gun should be avoided due to its innacuracy. Also, using Shriekers against them is also not advised, as most of the time, the biosphere will miss them due to the 3d plane. Assault rifles and pistols are the most effective weapons for killing them. Trivia *Orginal designs The Conduit limited edition concept art book showed the Skimmer three earlier forms looked even more bug like. The first model showed a wingless Mosquito like Skimmer with four long legs. The second model showed a Skimmer with a spider like head and body, 2 pairs of insect wings and four legs with each individual leg spliting into two muscles near the body. The third model is closer to the modern Skimmer seen in the game, even having two arms and legs similar to the Skimmer model used in the game, but has a shrimp like body, has only one pair of insect wings, two large antenne and a small head with only two small eyes. *Skimmers only use Shriekers to attack the player. Though they can be rather accurate if the player is standing still, they are very innefective against moving targets, as Skimmers have a hard time guiding the biospheres. However in Conduit 2, their accuracy is greatly improved, hardly ever missing a shot even at the lowest difficult settings, capable of changing the direction of the shot with such precisition and speed that they can even freeze the orb in mid air until they can redirect it towards Ford. Drones seem to have the same skill. *They are always flying, and are never seen walking on ground. *They have a striking resemblance to the Luminoth from the Metroid series. *It's also possible that Skimmers are partly based of the Mothman. *An unnamed Skimmer is Thex' current girlfriend in the internet show Ask a Drudge!. *Only one Skimmer in the entire campaign of Conduit 2 carries a Warp Pistol, it can be found on China just after Ford by-passes the Shield Turrets. No other Skimmer ever carries this weapon, not even in Invasion Mode. *For some reason, the Skimmers' AI was the cause of some crashes in Invasion Mode. To keep the game mode playable, High Voltage Software decided to remove their AI and leave them as defenseless static targets in that mode only. *In china, some are equiped with warp pistols. This is the only level in the game that this happens. See also The Drudge References Category:Drudge Species Category:The Drudge Category:The Conduit enemies